The Frumentarii Plot
by Taylor1000
Summary: After Mr House and his Securitrons conquer Hoover Dam and and the rest of New Vegas, a group of Frumentarii plan to overthrow Mr House using his own army, and only the Courier is left to stop them.
1. The Horns of the Bull

Six Frumentarii sat in a conference room in the Tops. They all wore suits and had several hidden weapons on them. At the head of the table was Vulpes Inculta. Vulpes opened a secret compartment in his jacket pocket, and pulled out a Memory Card

"Ave. Gentlemen, we have one option to capture New Vegas. The Legate's brute force tactics failed easily, and now we have Mr House and his goon in charge of Vegas. I have a plan though. We kill the Courier while he's drunk in the restaurant. We kill Mr House with a few men sneaking into the Lucky 38, and replace him with this."

Vulpes tapped the Memory Card.

"It's called a "Yes Man". It's an AI designed to take over New Vegas. It was designed in this very building, The Tops. We have a few men already here to take down the Courier. We'll go to the Camp and find a few men to help us capture the Lucky 38, and Mr House's army will become ours."

"The Courier has survived more than enough assassination attempts. How's this different?"

"The Horns of the Bull has been smuggled in."

The Frumentarii started talking.

"The Horns of the Bull was in Ground Zero. He was killed by the Nuclear Missiles sent from the Divide. He's dead."

"Missiles couldn't take him down. He can endure anything. He's unstoppable."

"Send him then. The Courier won't survive a single punch from the Horns of the Bull."

"Gentlemen, New Vegas will be ours. True to Caesar."

"True to Caesar." They repeated.

The Courier walked into the Strip. He wore his duster, the Old World Flag emblazoned on its back. He wore a cowboy hat and glasses to block out the sun. The Courier began walking down the Strip, and went through the doors of the Tops. He was met by a Greeter who asked for his weapons, before backing off after recognizing the famed Courier. The Courier headed straight to the bar for a drink. He sat down at the bar, and ordered drink. The Bartender gave him a glass and poured in a special drink Roentburg Rum.

"It's on the house."

"Thanks." The Courier replied.

Two men sat down on either side of him, both ordering wine. The Courier noticed neither of them started drinking. The Courier made sure his magnum, a gift from a wandering musician, was ready to be drawn, but didn't do anything. The doors to the Casino floor swung open, and a large beast of a man walked in. He stood at a massive height, and has arms the thickness of logs, made of pure muscle. He turned and looked at the Courier, revealing a brutal face with a broken nose and a large scar going across his face. He had shaven hair, and was wearing a suit several sizes too small, and grinned at the Courier, revealing several broken teeth. He started walking towards him with huge, lumbering foot-steps. The Courier tried to draw his gun, but the men next to him grabbed his arms and stopped him, grabbing his gun from his hands. The Large Man grabbed him and threw him against the ground. People started to scream, and the Courier rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the man's foot stomping down to crush him. He grabbed the Courier by the collar and picked him up, holding him face to face. The two smaller men drew .22 hidden pistols and put chairs up against the doors just in time to stop a Securitron entering. The Large man swung his fist, and the Courier narrowly ducked, before punching the man in the gut. The Large man chuckled, and brought up his knees, smashing the Courier's face.

"I am the Legion's vengeance, I am the Fist of Caesar, and I am the Horns of the Bull!" The Man roared, swinging his fists at the people to the sides of him.

The Courier ducked to avoid another swing, and drew his switchblade hidden in a secret pocket. The Horns of the Bull laughed, and ran at him. The Courier rolled to the side and slashed at the Horns of the Bull side, and blood sprayed him in the face. The Horns of the Bull smashed into the wall and turned around, running towards the Courier. The Courier darted to the side and avoided the gunfire of one of the two gunmen. He ran straight into one of the gunmen and stabbed forward, stabbing the Legionnaire through the heart and using him as a shield to block the other few bullets from the second gunman. The Horns of the Bull sprinted at him, faster than ever. The Courier grabbed the gun from the dead shooter and fire two shots through the other gunman's head, killing him. He turned to shoot the Horns of the Bull, but the Horns of the Bull barrelled into him and smashed him into the wall. The Courier coughed blood into the Horns of the Bull face, and the Horns of the Bull grinned. The Courier raised the .22 pistol and fired his remaining shots into the Horns of the Bull stomach. The Horns of the Bull laughed, and punched the Courier in the stomach. The Courier jumped towards the doors to the casino, and the Horns of the Bull sprinted after him. The Courier jumped between the Horns of the Bull legs and the Horns of the Bull smashed through the doors and into the Casino, where a Securitron was waiting. The Horns of the Bull roared at it, but the Securitron fired a blast of bullets and lasers into him. The Horns of the Bull roared, but blood burst from his body and he collapsed. The Courier coughed blood, and grabbed his gun from the floor, walking over to Horns, who was covered in blood on his casino floor. The Courier aimed his gun at the Horns of the Bull's head and fired. His head burst into a bright red puddle.

"Attempted murder is a capital offence." The Securitron said. "Are you alright, Mr INSERT NAME OF CITIZEN?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to find who ordered this hit."


	2. The Half-Ghoul

Caine walked into the Legion's newest camp. The guard didn't recognize him, but Caine easily convinced him to let him through. Caine walked around, looking for the strongest of the remaining Legionnaires for Vulpes' plan. He started strolling through the camp, looking around. Seeing the remnants of the Legion filled him with nothing but pure disgust. Three Legionnaires sat against a wall, using Med-X. Another soldier was walking out of his tent, missing an arm and ear. A Legion Hound was walking through the camp looking for scraps, but it was badly groomed and looked like it hadn't eaten it weeks.

Caine grabbed the nearest recruit, a drunken legionnaire holding a bottle of wine.

"Where's your leader?"

The drunk pointed towards a tent that had been built into a destroyed building. Caine nodded, and walked into the building. It opened into a large room with a throne, and two guards at either side. Sitting on the throne was a young man with short black hair and several scars running across his face.

"What?" He said, snarling at Caine.

"I have come to request a dozen of your finest men."

"You think you can just come into the Caesar's tent and ask for men?"

Caine frowned slightly. This man would never replace Caesar. Neither had the other three. The Second Caesar, the Legate, was killed at Hoover Dam. The Third died trying to storm New Vegas days after losing Hoover Dam, and was easily wiped out. The Fourth had overdosed on Pyscho and been killed as he tried to attack his own men. Now, this man had come along and became the fifth Caesar.

"We need the men." Caine said.

"I need the men. This camp is everything we have, and we need to defend it. We can't attack due to our numbers, and we can't retreat due to our way home being little more than an irradiated hell-hole due to the Courier's Missiles."

"We can take New Vegas. We've already killed the Courier."

The New Caesar laughed.

"The Courier's dead? How?"

"We sent a three man squad in to kill him. I left to visit here before it happened, but I was assured the plan would kill him, and he would have been killed within a few hours."

"So you're not certain?" The New Caesar frowned.

"I'm certain. The Horns of the Bull would have made short work of him."

"Fine. You can find the men yourself, they don't listen to me. Persuade them to help, pay them, force them. I don't care. Just be quick. I've spent every day here watching the road waiting for an army of Securitrons to roll down to finish us off."

Caine smiled. He would have to spend some time finding any man was a single in the camp deserving of the name "Legionnaire", but he would find them. New Vegas' Conquest step closer.

The "Half-Ghoul" sat at the bar in the Atomic Wrangler. She chugged back the rest of her beer, and ordered another. The Patron to her left stared at her, and raised a hand to touch the bad part of her face.

"Do you like your hand?" She growled. "If so, you better piss off and leave."

The Patron stopped, and got off his stool. He walked out of the Atomic Wrangler, but didn't move his eyes from her face until he was outside on the street. The Half-Ghoul sighed. There were a lot of rumours going around about her now. One was that she was only half ghoulfied, another was that her father was the only sterile ghoul ever. It was all bullshit. She wasn't a ghoul. She was Sarah, also known as Courier Two. She had been normal her entire life, until she got an order to take something to Mr House at the Lucky 38. Somehow, Legionnaires got wind she was carrying an important package, and ambushed her. She got hit by frag mines, sniper bullets and even a fire sword that day. The left half of her face and body down to her waist had been badly damaged, making it look like a ghoul's skin. She had fought, and when the battle ended she was the only one left standing. She made it all the way to the Lucky 38 as messed up as she was, and finally gave the package to a cowboy robot. The Robot thanked and paid her, before opening the package and placing it on the ground. The package was six empty Nuka-Cola Bottles. Instantly, she realized she had been a decoy, meant to distract anyone who know about this from the real package, probably carried by another Courier. There she was with half a face, and all for some empty bottles.

That was her story. An entire life ruined for garbage. Everywhere she went, people pointed at her, the freak, the half-ghoul, the monster. Now, all she had left was hunting the Legion, and that was gone. It was kind of funny, actually. The same Courier who supposedly carried the real package had also wiped out the Legion. Two things he had taken from her. She sighed, and wondered what to do. She could get drunk. There was the sex-bot. That would entertain her for an hour or two. She could also investigate that lead she was working on. She had captured a Legion Spy, and after some persuasion found out about a New Vegas Spy Ring of some sort. Maybe there was some Legionnaires left to kill.

Sarah thought for a second, and came to a conclusion. She'd hunt down the spies. But before that, she had some booze to drink and a robot to find.


End file.
